Roll Hakai
'''Rollendi Kaos Hakai '''better known as '''Roll '''is known to be the creator of The Hakai Clan (aside from the prehistoric ancestors). He is also best known for being one of the greatest Dark Saiyans. He has a wealthy, prosperous family. He's the father of two daughters (Wraith Hakai and Reaper Hakai) with his wife Desillia Hakai. He also is the youngest sibling of three, having two sisters (Kaori Hakai and Fanga Hakai). Appearance Roll is a well known for usually always having a straight face. He was tall, 6'3 and weighs 156 lbs. His usual attire is a black detailed armor covering most of his body and a red cape. He has very black hair that is usually held up along with a mustache and small goatee. Underneath he is very muscular from his years of training as well as being a Saiyan. He is also known for carrying around a ki-infused sword all the time. He had quite the same appearance when he was younger except less muscularity and a more youthful face. Personality Roll is very loyal to his friends. He is well known for being very firm and usually has a stern look on his face, but he is still very kind. When he was younger he was very curious and adventurous. He was also very rash and bold. Story Background Roll Hakai's background is not really well known but it is known he became the king of Planet Saiyan-D, a darker version of Planet Saiyan. He was the ruler of the Dark Saiyans until he later resigned. He had a good childhood and life coming up and enjoyed his two sisters. Even though he was the youngest and the most inexperienced he actually was the one who taught his sisters how to unlock their Dark Super Saiyan form and also many others. Being Dark Saiyans, they have a variety of powers. One day at D-Academy he met Desillia Matrix and they later married and had children. Current Roll is now married to Desillia and currently have two grown daughters Wraith and Reaper. He does missions with the Lookout Crew after retiring from his monarchy. He still very associated with his home planet and still occasionally helps there. His power is also at its highest level. Powers and Abilities Transformations Roll, being a Dark Saiyan, has special dark forms that are similar to regular Super Saiyan transformations. Super Saiyan Umbra His first form. It is similar to Super Saiyan 2 except with many more enhancements. In addition to Roll's natural power, his abilities are increased immensely and his dark powers are amplified. With enough power can make a whole, huge crater in the ground by any powerful means. In addition to dark powers, Dark Saiyans also have moon affiliated powers, Super Saiyan Callisto His second form. It is very powerful and outmatched Umbra by a far range. In this form, Roll has the ability to materialize, merge, and travel through shadows. He is also granted strong lunar moves. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter